1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to optimization analysis for use in structural analysis for e.g., designing products and evaluating their reliabilities, and, more particularly, to a device, method and program for optimization analysis which attempt to streamline the analysis by enabling access to a plurality of systems for e.g., setting and modifying analysis conditions.
2. Description of the Related Art
For the structural analysis, although a concept referred to as an “inverse analysis” conventionally exists, the inverse analysis remains confined to finding values as a simulation. Although a solver with an “optimum calculation” function conventionally exists, the optimum calculation remains to the degree of a function for cutting down dimensions (models) and increasing the thickness. Also, a conventional analysis system can not calculate costs from design drawings and, furthermore, a dedicated cost calculation system must be launched for a cost calculation.
Patent documents for these structural analyses exist as Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication Nos. 2001-243268, H05-88711 and 2001-205683.
For these structural analyses, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2001-243268 discloses optimum design support device and method for the purpose of attempting to improve search efficiency in an optimization technique as well as attempting to improve accuracy of an optimum solution. The configuration disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2001-243268 repeatedly performs an operation for searching the optimum solution by changing input parameters until target specifications are satisfied, and attempts to improve search efficiency of optimization by successively introducing information considered as inappropriate for the design, which is generated in an optimum solution search system process, and by using the information as limiting value of optimum solution in searching direction.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. H05-88711 discloses a method and device for the purpose of facilitating systematic assembly line planning without biased fields by a designer without know-how and accumulation of knowledge. The optimization of the assembly line is performed by reading CAD information corresponding to a desired production method, calculating working hours required to assemble parts based on the CAD information, executing process design which completes the working hours within standard time and which satisfies the desired production method, converting results of the process design into simulation models and executing simulations with simulation conditions modified until simulation results conform to judgment conditions.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2001-205683 discloses an injection molding process simulation device which enables to reviewing optimization of design items such as shapes of molded objects, molding conditions, physical properties of materials and metal mold structures, and this simulation device includes processing which analyzes a filling process, a pressure keeping process and a mold cooling process and which calculates resin behavior data until filling rates for all the minute elements become less than pre-designated values.
By the way, in the conventional analysis system, if calculations are executed with initially input analysis conditions, only the results of the calculations are obtained; analysts and designers are requested to search conditions for target values; and answers can not be obtained about what items should be set to what values to obtain the target values. Therefore, product development man-hours and design man-hours increase. Also, in the aspect of costs, since the cost calculation can not be performed from materials, dimensions and process method reflected on the drawings, a clue for obtaining an optimum solution can not be found in short period of time. Above problems are not disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication Nos. 2001-243268, H05-88711 and 2001-205683, and solutions for the problems are neither disclosed nor suggested.